battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150616161354/@comment-24142455-20150620232735
Wulfburg Tavern- Schreiner: Why did you call me Berger? Berger: Its the men at the dig site. Strange thijngs have been happening to them. They've claimed to be seeing things, and then going insane. I've had to send in a panzer division to make sure another squad doesn't go mad! Schreiner: So you decided to call her? Berger: What else was I suppose to do? She's been on hundreds of archeological expeditions in her past, she's also had a taste for stuff like this, and wine. Schreiner: Shut up with your wine! slaps bottle from Berger's hand We need to focus! We need to figure out what is wrong with the men, and we need to find that bomb! Berger: That is the thing! In the deeper catacombs, the soldiers have reported seeing strange gases, and then walking corpses and such. Do you think it went off? Schreiner: The tests never described that symptom.... could it be from the tomb itself? Berger: We'll find out when she arrives. Schreiner: I hope your right. And I deer hope she has gotten to like me from that Berger: Pardon? Schreiner: She has a hatred for me, ever since the North African campaign, I was leading a division there, and we accidentally almost destroyed a fossil she found that was "worth trillions of reichmarks" and she would "feed me to the ancients" Berger: Hah! She will probably do so. -15 minutes later- A luxury private jet touched down at the Wulfburg Airstrip, and out stepped a group of people. "Obergruppenführer Helga von Schabbs of the SF-Archeological Division and the SF Paranormal Division, reporting... Schreiner... its been a while." Schreiner: Yes Helga, it has Schabbs: After you almost ran over my fossil in your tank? Schreiner: It was an accident! The transmission malfunctioned! Schabbs: And you almost cost me a month's worth of work! Schreiner: At least you weren't trapped there like in the Amazon! Schabbs: The amazon didn't have the entire Afrika Korps charging over it! Now, I have spoken to Field Marshall Strasse about this, and he had said that I am the commanding officer until this is solved!" Berger: Pardon? Schabbs: Do I make myself clear, Berger? Don't make me beat you in another drinking contest. Berger: Hah! I've gotten better since then! Schabbs: Now, enough of this. Show me your office. I must examine the incident. Schreiner: Of course Obergruppenführer -5 minutes later- Schabbs: My god what have you been doing? You've torn up this entire area! Schreiner: It was to find the crashed bomber? Schabbs: Your digging caused it to collapse further in! Next time this happens, contact me, as I can handle this. Now, show me where you think the bomb is. Berger: Down there, we've dug as far as we could before water flooded it, probably from the Paderborn River. Schabbs: I am ashamed, from both of you. Your both lucky your men care for you, or I would have thrown you down there to find it! Schreiner: groans Let me just show you it. The three, with two SF soldiers enter the mine via an elevator. Many diggers and soldiers were rushing about, many wearing gas masks. Schreiner: Helga, take this Schabbs: A mask? Hah! Your hilarious. A true one doesn't need one, I've survived worse! Berger: quietly Like that polio epidemic Schreiner: quietly Her leg is crippled dammit, she'll murder you if you mention it Schabbs quickly walks over to a stone box, and opens it to find a few pieces of papers. Schabbs: Amazing! These are from the times of King Otto! Schreiner: King Otto? What is this doing with the bomb? Schabbs: It says there that this was where he had alchemists do work! Your bomb has uncovered something huge! Berger: Listen, theres the bomb!.. and part of the wing down there. He points to a very steep drop, with a mass of water in it. A strange green-like gas lightly filled the area. Berger and Schreiner quickly put on gas masks. Berger: We assume the bomb leaked, and it is emitting it. Helga, are you sure you don't want a mask. Schabbs: I am fine, now, how will we get down there? Get me some equipment from that Castle of yours.. Castle Wolfenstein. I'll need to uncover your "bomb".